Digging In
by mamabean
Summary: AH/AU - Eric is 18 and about to leave for college. What happens when his summer job brings him in contact with someone he never expected to see again? My entry for the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" one-shot contest - selected as a finalist!
1. Digging In

"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: The Trophy Wife**

**Pen name: Jen4310**

**Status: Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric/Sookie**

**Beta'd by: Krismom (thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: All characters property of Charlaine Harris**

EPOV

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my stained red bandana as I surveyed the work I'd completed that afternoon. Old Mrs. Bellefleur's expansive flower beds were now weed-free, and looked lovely next to the restored old Southern mansion. I went to my truck, opened my cooler and took a long drink from the ice-cold bottle of water before pouring some on my face.

As always when it was so hot, I briefly considered cutting off the thick blond hair that fell just past my shoulders. Even back in a ponytail it really wasn't practical for a summer landscaping job, but I liked how it looked and my vanity always won out. I took another gulp of water before gathering my tools and threw them in the back of the truck, getting ready to head for my next stop.

"Eric…ERIC…you're not leaving yet, are you?" a voice called.

I groaned quietly. Landscaping was good money and I enjoyed working outside, but there were definitely drawbacks to some of my regular stops. I had been hoping to avoid Portia Bellefleur today, but no such luck. She was a year or two younger than I, and had made it clear that she thought we were "like, totally meant for each other". Not only was I not attracted to her, I had no interest in a relationship at all – I was leaving Louisiana in the fall to go to college in Boston, and I didn't want to start a long-distance romance.

"Eric, here, I brought you some lemonade," Portia's breathless voice brought me back to the present.

"Oh, um…no thanks. I really prefer water when I'm working outside."

"Please, just taste it? I made it especially for you. It's extra sweet!" she winked.

Ugh.

"Fine, whatever." I took a sip and choked as my throat rebelled at the sickening taste of the over-sugared liquid.

"OMG, Eric, are you OK? Do you need me to, like, do the Heimlich or something?" Portia moved to put her arms around my waist, and I backed away quickly.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine" I coughed. "I really do need to get going." I shoved the glass back in Portia's hands and jumped in my truck.

"See you next week, Eric!" she called as I pealed out of the driveway so fast I thought I might leave tire marks.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the Bellefleur mansion disappeared in my rearview mirror. I drove a safe distance away before I pulled over to look at the paperwork for my new weekly stop. Mr. Bill Compton lived not far away in another one of these pretentious restored antebellum mansions - complete with expansive gardens in need of weeding, I was willing to bet.

Mr. Compton had made a fortune in computers in the 80's and 90's, having gotten in on the ground floor at Microsoft. He had brought his money to Bon Temps, Louisiana, the small town where his relatives had lived for generations. He didn't spend much time here, but he'd caused quite a stir with the historical club in town when he began restoration work on his family's old home in total secrecy. When he finally finished his work and invited them in for a tour, the old ladies were so excited I swear they all got the vapors.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that I didn't have time to do much work, but my instructions were to consult with Mrs. Compton about her plans for the landscape. I could at least do that and get the lay of the land before returning the next day. I hadn't known that Mr. Compton was married, but then I wasn't exactly deep into the town gossip.

I pulled up to a gorgeous old home with a circular drive and (as I suspected) a lot of flower beds and landscaping that were in need of care. I knocked on the front door and waited several minutes, but decided Mrs. Compton must not be home. The backyard gate was unlocked, so I decided to wander back there and check out the landscaping so that I could be prepared with any tools I would need tomorrow.

I walked along a stone path with trees arching peacefully overhead until I reached a vast open expanse of beautiful green grass. Since I'd been working landscaping for a few weeks, I scanned the lawn and automatically started calculating how long it would take me to mow, until my eyes hit the patio at the edge of the large lagoon-like swimming pool.

There at the side of the pool was the most beautiful sight my 18-year-old eyes had ever seen. A gorgeous blond woman wearing a tiny green-and-white bikini was relaxing in a lounge chair with a serene smile on her face. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, and her beautiful tan skin glistened with the oil she had applied. I felt my jeans get a little tighter as I appreciated the view, imagining myself "assisting" her in rubbing in the oil. Then, I took a step closer and a jolt of recognition flashed through me.

Was that… Sookie Stackhouse?!?!

Fuck.

What was SHE doing here?

My mind immediately flashed back to the first time I saw her, five years ago…

_I was an awkward boy of 13, going through a growth spurt and puberty with braces on my teeth and acne on my face. It was pretty much the worst year of my life. My older sister Pam was 19, coming home from college for Thanksgiving, and I planned to stay out of her way as much as possible so that she couldn't torture me about how I looked. _

_Last time she came home, she teased the hell out of me and when I tried to defend myself, my voice cracked every 5 seconds, causing her to collapse in laughter. Plus, our mom had told me that she was bringing her roommate home with her, some girl named Sookie, I thought. All that meant was that there would be two of them to hurl insults at me… no thanks, I planned to hole up in my room and play video games for the entire week._

_I looked out the window when I heard a car pull up, and saw Pam's straight white-blonde hair emerge as well as another blonde whose hair was more honey-colored, like mine. The girls giggled and teased as they pulled their suitcases out of the trunk and started towards the house, and I went back to my video game. Yep, I was definitely staying away from that._

_About half an hour and three levels of "Doom" later, I heard Pat Benatar's "Love is a Battlefield" rattling my walls. I hated that song, and pretty much all 80's music for that matter. I tried to ignore it, but the song seemed to be set on repeat and my action figures were starting to vibrate off my shelves, so I decided to brave Pam's room and tell her to turn it the fuck down, or at least mix it up with another song. _

_Praying my voice didn't crack, I raised my hand to bang on Pam's door before noticing that it was already partially open. The song had started again, and I opened my mouth to yell at Pam, but then I was struck dumb by the sight before me and I froze, mouth open and all. _

_Sookie and Pam were doing some kind of dance routine set to the music, and while I didn't want to see my sister shaking her stuff like that, I had no such reservations about ogling Sookie. My eyes were glued to her gorgeous body as she shook her hips and strutted to the music. _

_Being a 13-year-old boy, I was just getting interested in checking out the female form, and at that moment, Sookie's form was perfection. She wore only a dark blue sports bra and a matching pair of spandex shorts that thankfully left nothing to my imagination. I watched hungrily as she moved her body back and forth to the music with grace and poise, which was a stark contrast to my current state of gangly awkwardness. _

_My body began to show its appreciation for the view almost immediately, but I didn't spare a second to worry that my erection was clearly evident in my lounge pants. I was too busy memorizing every move Sookie made, the way her ample chest bounced to the beat with her movements, and the beautiful round curve of her ass as it wiggled back and forth. _

_The girls didn't notice me, thank the gods of teenage fantasies, and so I inched further into Pam's room and continued to watch as Sookie and Pam danced in sync, even rubbing up against each other suggestively at one point. I imagined myself taking Pam's place, and almost came in my pants at the thought._

_The song was nearing the end, and my eyes were locked on Sookie as she did the final steps of the routine. Only then did it occur to me to wonder what the hell she and Pam were doing dancing in unison like this, but I didn't really care why the show had taken place. I was just grateful to witness it._

_With tremendous difficulty, I finally tore my gaze from Sookie's substantial assets to escape before the girls noticed me. I turned around to head back to my room, intending to spend some quality time with some lotion and a box of tissues, when disaster struck. My newly gigantic feet tripped over the extension cord that lead to the stereo, the plug pulled out of the wall, and the music suddenly stopped. I crashed to the floor, landing uncomfortably on my rock-hard erection, and Pam and Sookie whipped around at the noise. _

"_Way to go, graceful!" Pam said. "Hey, wait a minute…were you watching us?" I shook my head no and scrambled to my feet, beginning to back towards the door. "Ewww, Eric, you're sporting wood! You are so disgusting – get out of here right now!" Pam started whipping stuffed animals at me as I made my escape. _

_I ran back to my room, bashing my elbow on the doorframe in the process – darn these new long limbs! I slammed the door and put my back up against it, breathing hard and hoping Pam wouldn't try to force her way in and torment me some more. I was humiliated enough as it was, and the beautiful Sookie would never want to come here again. _

_I could hear Pam screeching in her room and Sookie laughing quietly. _

"_Oh my god, Sookie, I am SO sorry, that was SO gross…I just…EWWWW!" Pam sounded horrified._

"_It's all right, Pam, it's no big deal, really" a musical voice said. That must be Sookie - even her voice was perfection._

"_No, it is not OK, I am going to tell my mom and get him grounded or something. Ewww, my little brother with a boner… he'd better not be over there jacking off right now!" Pam pounded on the wall that separated us. "Do you hear that Eric? You'd better not be spanking your monkey over there or I'm going to take your video games and flush them down the toilet!" _

"_Pam, come on, let's just be done with our dance practice for now. I think we've done that routine enough times that it's perfect, and we're going to kill it at the dance team tryouts next week. Let's go shopping or something, I'd love to find a Christmas present for Gran, come on…"_

"_OK, fine, but only because you said the magic word - shopping!" Pam's mood seemed to lighten and the girls rustled around, probably changing clothes before heading out the door._

_I sighed in relief as they left, silently thanking my sweet angel Sookie for diffusing the situation. I considered for a few moments whether I was too humiliated to deal with my still-present erection, and decided that if my penis wasn't embarrassed enough to deflate on his own, I owed it to him not to leave him in such an uncomfortably hard state._

_I lay down on my bed and got the lotion and tissues ready, then closed my eyes and stroked myself firmly while I pictured Sookie in her blue bra and shorts shaking her body just for me. It didn't take long at all for me to be wiping off my hand with Kleenex, and I found that my dick was definitely up for round two so I obliged him before getting back to my video games to try to blast away the remnants of my embarrassment. _

_Sookie and Pam returned several hours later loaded with shopping bags, and thankfully acted like they had forgotten the whole incident. I avoided them as best I could for the rest of the week, but I couldn't miss Thanksgiving dinner, and my cheeks burned as I tried not to look at Sookie sitting across from me. Of course, it didn't help that I had spent the week pleasuring myself at least a couple times each day while replaying my mental images of her dance routine. I even downloaded "Love is a Battlefield" and listened to it on my headphones to add to my fantasies. Have I mentioned how much I love that song?_

"_So,Eric?" Sookie's musical voice interrupted my thoughts of her. "I hear you like video games, right? I was pretty good at Super Mario Brothers in my day, but I've lost track of what's popular now. Do you have any recommendations for games I could use as a study break?"_

_I was floored. This beautiful creature wanted something from ME? I cleared my throat, hoping my voice would hold out. "Well, I play a lot of Doom and Grand Theft Auto, but those don't really seem right for someone like you." I flushed deep red as my voice cracked on the last word, and Pam snickered. "But they've made some new Mario games that are pretty fun. I have them in my room if you want to try them…" _

"_Sure, that would be fun," she smiled. _

_I blushed again thinking of Sookie in my room, sitting on my bed. Then I panicked as I thought of the current contents of my trash can, which was full to the brim with the crusty Kleenex that was the byproduct of my recent Sookie fantasies. There was a bottle of lotion prominently featured on my nightstand, too – she was going to think I was a real pervert._

"_Gross, you don't want to go into that place without a biohazard suit," Pam sputtered. "Anyway, Sookie, we have a lot to do before we head back tomorrow – I want to get all my laundry done for free one last time, and I need to shop for some stuff for our room."_

"_OK, well, we'll see. But thanks for the invitation, Eric," my angel smiled at me and my heart nearly stopped._

_Pam and Sookie left the table shortly afterwards, and I followed them up the stairs at a distance trying to unobtrusively listen in on their conversation. _

"_Ugh, why did you have to go and talk to my brother?" Pam sounded disgusted. "He's so nerdy and gross, and that boner he was sporting the other day? ICK! What a pervert!"_

"_Oh, come on Pam, I think he's kind of sweet. And I hate to mention this, but speaking of Eric's hard-on, did you see the size of it? If Quinn was hung like that, maybe I could throw away my vibrator." Sookie giggled as Pam screamed._

"_OH MY GOD don't ever mention my brother's yucky depraved boy parts to me again! I think I'm going to vomit up all the turkey I just ate!" Pam and Sookie laughed and shoved each other playfully as they went up the stairs._

_I stood there star-struck as my chest swelled with pride. I knew that I was…well-endowed from sideways glances at other boys in the locker room, but to know that my erection had earned Sookie's admiration gave me new fuel for my fantasies. Speaking of the hard-on in question, he woke up and pretty much demanded to be rewarded for attracting the attention of a goddess like Sookie, and I was inclined to agree with him. I headed up the stairs towards my trusty lotion and Kleenex, visions of Sookie already dancing (heh) in my head._

_As it turned out, Sookie and Pam left to go back to school the next day, so I never got the chance to show her my mad video game skills. It was probably for the best, because if she had actually been in my room I would have been so nervous that my voice would come out like a squeaky door in a horror movie. As it was, Sookie's perfect body in that shiny dark blue bra and shorts figured prominently in my fantasies for many years._

I jolted back to the present, staring wordlessly at the beautiful woman in front of me. All my years of dreaming about her came quickly back in the form of blood rushing to my dick, and my pants became uncomfortably tight. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, trying to relieve some of the chafing, and I must have made some noise because Sookie lifted her head and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and her voice was as musical as I remembered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Eric Northman, from LaClerc landscaping. Mr. Compton hired us to do some work, and I'm supposed to talk to Mrs. Compton. Is she around?"

Sookie giggled. "You found her. I hate it when people call me 'Mrs.', but I'm Sookie Compton. Eric Northman… that name sounds way too familiar. You can't be… are you Pam's little brother?" I nodded. "Well, I don't know if you remember me, but I was Pam's roommate freshman year. I spent Thanksgiving at your house, does that ring a bell?"

"Yeah, sure, I remember you," I choked out. Remembered, fantasized about for years, why make a distinction? What the fuck, so she had married that old computer geek Bill Compton? That was just a crime against nature.

"Come here, let me look at you. I haven't seen you since you were 13! My goodness, you've certainly… developed well," she said with a blush. Her eyes drifted over my body and settled on the spot where my jeans were especially tight. Did she remember the praise she'd bestowed? She glanced back to my face, and in her eyes was a glimmer of lust.

I looked back at her with meaningful heat in my gaze, raking my eyes over her delicious body, and she blushed again.

"Pam and I kept in touch a little by e-mail after she transferred sophomore year, but I totally forgot your family lived in this area. I haven't talked to her in a few months, how is she?" she said, with a not-so-subtle attempt to draw attention away from the obvious sexual chemistry between us.

"She's good. Did you know she…uh…came out? Like as a lesbian?" It was my turn to blush. Why had I blurted that out?

Sookie giggled again. "Yeah, she told me. It wasn't a surprise, I definitely had my suspicions."

"Well, she fell in love with a woman, Amelia, a few months ago. And they're living in New York, trying to be artists or some shit…stuff….I'm sorry!" I stammered.

"Eric, relax, it's nothing I haven't heard before. I'm glad she's doing well and happy, you should tell her 'hi' from me when you talk to her next. So, should we get down to business?" Sookie slipped on a sheer robe that didn't hide much of her beautiful body, but my inner horndog still threw a tantrum at the loss of skin.

She walked me around the backyard, explaining what she wanted done. The biggest item was the addition of a koi pond with a waterfall, and she got all cute and animated as she was explaining what she wanted. I really liked her vision, and I thought it would be a beautiful addition to the yard. Plus, it would take me several days to complete, which meant more time around her, hopefully while she was wearing that bikini. Maybe I could take a break and help her with the tanning oil… and I was hard again.

As she finished, she casually touched my arm and my heartbeat sped up. "So, what do you think?" she asked. "Am I crazy?"

"No, not at all, I think it will be great. This will probably take me a few days, but I've got the rest of the week pretty free so I could start tomorrow if you want." Her hand was still on my arm, and I wanted her to never move it. Unless she was moving it to somewhere else interesting on my body…

"Really? Oh, that's so exciting!" She gave a little jump, making her breasts bounce (not that I noticed) and surprised me by pressing herself against my chest for a jubilant hug.

I couldn't help it, my arm wrapped around her waist and kept her close. "Oh, sure, no big deal," I mumbled, but then remembered my not-so-little problem below the belt and backed away before Sookie could feel my erection pressed against her. "I'll start tomorrow at 9:00, is that OK?"

"That's perfect, thank you, Eric. I'm so glad it was you who came by – it will be fun to get reacquainted." She smiled and winked as she walked with me towards the gate. "Bill is gone most of the time, so I tend to get lonely…it will be great to have company for a few days, even if you're out here working. Maybe I'll have to spend some quality time working on my tan, if my being out here won't bother you."

"No, of course you won't bother me. I'd like the company too," I said truthfully. Although I might be a little distracted by that bikini…

I got in my truck and Sookie leaned against the fence, giving an adorable little wave as I pulled out of the driveway. My God, that woman was beautiful! My mind was churning with lustful fantasies about her as I drove to the garden supply store to pick up supplies for the job tomorrow, and I was so distracted that I wandered the aisles three times before I was sure I had everything I needed.

I pulled into my parents' driveway and ate the dinner my mom had made without really tasting it, and then went up to my room and closed the door. I fiddled around on my computer for a few minutes before giving in to temptation, and I grabbed my phone and called Pam. I knew she and Sookie weren't as close as they had been, but maybe she had some insight on why the beautiful, perfect Sookie Stackhouse would marry Bill fucking Compton.

"Hey dickbreath, what's up?" Pam answered.

"Yeah, super funny as always, Pam. Do I need a reason to call my big sister and tell her how much I hate her?"

"Yeah right, squirt. I sense that you want something. How are you, though? How's the landscaping job going? Is that snotty bitch Sophie LeClerc keeping you busy?"

I tried to sound as casual as possible. "The job is great, actually, that's why I'm calling. I ran into an old friend of yours today – do you remember Sookie Stackhouse?

"Oh my God, of course I do! She was so hot, remember that dance routine we did? Mmmm, the way she rubbed up against me…" Pam's voice faded away as her thoughts clearly strayed. I supported my sister with all my heart, but discussing our mutual attraction to the same woman was still a little weird. "Oh, that's right, that was the day you got your first boner!"

"Ugh, Pam, that was not my first… well, anyway, did you know that Sookie lives near here, in Bon Temps? She's married to some old computer geek, Bill Compton."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. It was kind of weird – I guess her Gran met Bill when she toured his house for some old person thing. Anyway, her Gran's house was in foreclosure or something and when Bill found out he stepped in to save it, so that's how he and Sookie met. I think he swept Sookie off her feet initially, but it turned out he really just wanted some arm candy to show off. He spends most of his time in Seattle with this old hag named Lorena, but I guess she's too ugly to be seen with in public or something. It's kind of a fucked up situation, I think Sookie is pretty lonely. Thanks for reminding me – Amelia and I are going to come visit for the Fourth of July, and we'll have to stop by and crash at the mansion with her for a couple of days."

I silently thanked Pam for giving me the scoop on Sookie without making me pry too obviously. "Yeah, I'm going to be doing some landscaping work over there and she did seem a little lonely. She's got this cool idea for a koi pond…"

Pam interrupted, "so, speaking of lonely, how's your dick doing these days? Have you found anyone to take your V-card yet? I can't believe you've held onto it for so long, Eric. You're a good looking kid, you could be making random floozies scream with pleasure in the backseat of your car on a regular basis."

"Pam, I've told you before, random hook-ups just aren't my thing, and I'm heading to college in the fall so I don't want a relationship right now. I really don't want to talk about this with you anyway, it's just too weird. How is Amelia doing?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

We talked for a few more minutes about this and that, and thankfully Pam didn't torture me anymore about my virgin status. I hung up the phone and went to lie on my bed, relaxing all my muscles after the long day working outside. My brain quickly drifted to thoughts of Sookie in her bikini, spread out on the lounge chair, and before I knew it I was reaching for the lotion and stroking my erection firmly. Christ, if she wore that bikini tomorrow I might have to sneak in a quick session in her bathroom to relieve the pressure. I didn't like the thought of masturbating in someone else's house, but I would do what I had to do to get through the day.

The next morning I sprang out of bed and got ready quickly. I told myself I was excited about building the koi pond, but honestly I just couldn't wait to see Sookie again. I took a long shower, with a lovely fantasy of Sookie in her swimsuit that lead to a sublime release. I had to eat breakfast in a hurry after that, and I double-checked to make sure I had all my tools before jumping in my truck.

I knocked on the door at Sookie's place, and when she answered my jaw almost dropped. She was wearing the skimpiest black bikini top I had ever seen, and a wrap-around skirt that tied at the side. She smiled and said hello, but all I could think about was the way my fingers itched to loosen the tie and see all of her gorgeous legs. Somehow, I restrained myself and turned back to the truck to grab my tools, yelling that I would meet her in the backyard.

Fuck, I was already hard just from seeing her, in spite of my self-love in the shower this morning. I couldn't ask to use her bathroom already, could I? I closed my eyes and pictured my Grandma doing jumping jacks, and that helped relax my cock for the time being.

I dropped my load of tools and supplies near where she had wanted the koi pond, and asked her to help me stake out the outline of exactly where she wanted it to be. We moved stakes around, toying with different designs, and she even joked about saving a stake in case a vampire dropped by. Once the stakes were in place, Sookie wandered over to the pool and removed her skirt, revealing a thong bikini bottom underneath. Fuck, did she really expect me to work when she was dressed like that just a few feet away? She sat on the side of the pool swinging her feet in the water, and I got to work digging the hole and trying not to look at her.

After a few hours I had made some good progress, but it was getting hot so I paused to remove my shirt. As I turned to toss it to the side, I noticed Sookie staring at me with heat clearly evident in her eyes. Maybe my little crush wasn't one-sided? I stretched experimentally, showing off my muscular abs, and Sookie continued to stare before sliding into the water, looking like she needed to cool off.

"Oh, Eric? That reminds me – landscaping must be awfully hot work, so if you ever want to bring your swim trunks and take a dip in the pool to cool off, you're welcome to."

"Thanks, that would be… nice," I stuttered, unable to tear my eyes from the sight of Sookie, dripping wet in the pool. She got out of the water and stood at the side, water droplets running down her body, and all I wanted to do was lick every chlorinated drop from her skin. My dick felt harder than it had ever been, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. "Um, could I use your bathroom Mrs. Compton?"

"Eric, please, call me Sookie. And yes, of course you can. The one right inside the front door is being remodeled, but you can use the one off the kitchen if you want."

I grunted my thanks as I hurried into the house. I looked for the bathroom off the kitchen but after opening a few doors and finding only a closet and a pantry, I gave up and headed upstairs to look for another bathroom. I entered what had to be Sookie's bedroom, and hit the jackpot when I saw the beautiful master bath, complete with a bottle of lotion on the counter like it was just waiting for me.

The lotion even smelled like Sookie, which only helped the situation as I unzipped my pants and grasped my throbbing erection with a grateful sigh. I began to stroke myself, picturing Sookie and I swimming in the pool together, and I knew it wouldn't take long. Before I could reach my climax, however, the door behind me opened and I saw Sookie's shocked face reflected in the mirror I was facing.

"Oh, sorry Eric, I thought you would be in the bathroom downstairs…" her words trailed off and her eyes got wider as she processed what I had been doing.

I turned around, forgetting that my cock was totally hanging out, and started stammering apologies. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find the kitchen bathroom, I didn't mean to intrude…" I started stuffing my still-hard dick back in my pants (didn't he ever get embarrassed?) but Sookie stopped me with a light touch.

"Eric…" she looked up at me seductively through her lashes. "Um…that looks really uncomfortable. Can I… help?"

Fuck me, was this really happening? I must be on some X-rated version of "Candid Camera" or something.

"Uh…" I was speechless as Sookie reached for me and wrapped her tiny fingers around my pulsing member. I had to concentrate hard on holding back my orgasm just from the feel of her touching me.

"Is this OK, Eric?" Sookie said shyly as she began to stroke up and down.

I nodded, unable to speak, but inside my head I was screaming, "_OK?! OH FUCK YES!"_

"Can I try something else?" she asked gently. I nodded again and I couldn't believe my luck when she knelt down on the plush bathroom rug and put her warm lips on level with my cock. Oh, please let her do what I think she's going to do…

I felt like I was in heaven as Sookie took the tip of my erection into her mouth, and just when I thought things couldn't get any better she slid me deeper until she had taken as much as she could fit. She did some magic shit with her tongue that I couldn't even tell what it was because it felt so good, and pretty soon I couldn't hold off my orgasm any longer. I tried to pull her head away, but Sookie held on and drank every drop that erupted out of me in the most powerful release I had ever felt.

She released my somewhat deflated cock from her mouth with a quiet popping sound, and smiled up at me. I seemed to have been struck dumb by my extreme good fortune, and I couldn't do anything but stare at her in a post-orgasmic stupor. Her smile faded as the moments ticked by, and she got up and went out into the bedroom.

I finally got my legs to work and followed her, to find she was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Eric, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what came over me, you must think I'm some crazy old bat who's just sex-starved and wants to seduce the gardener like some bad porno!"

"No!" I found my voice suddenly, and was startled by how forceful I sounded. "No," I said more gently. "I don't think you're crazy at all, I was just surprised. I uh….I've never had someone…do….that before. And you're just so gorgeous and perfect, and I've fantasized about you for so long…" I clapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just revealed.

"Really?" Sookie squealed happily. "So you remembered me and… thought about me?" Too embarrassed to speak, I could only nod. "Wait a minute, Eric, you said no one had ever… are you saying that you're a virgin?" I nodded again, my cheeks flaming, and hoped that the floor would open up and swallow me.

Sookie seemed to consider a moment and then reached out and touched my face, turning it towards her. "Well, would you like to do something about that?" she said in a low, seductive voice.

I didn't even take time to think before crashing my lips to hers in answer. She opened her lips hungrily and welcomed my tongue, stroking it with her own as I explored her mouth. In the back of my mind I thought I should be grossed out by the fact that she'd just had my dick in there, but it turns out it didn't matter.

Somehow I had gained an immense amount of confidence in the past few minutes, and I dared to run my hands up and down her nearly bare back. My fingers found the tie to her bikini top, and I quickly untied it and removed the offending material from her skin. Shocked at my own boldness, I pushed her backwards until we were both lying on the bed, and I got my first full-on look at her naked chest.

Now, being an 18 year old boy, I have seen my share of boobs in Playboys and porn, and I had even felt up some very nice specimens during hot makeout sessions with girls like Felicia and Thalia. They were all forgotten, though, as nothing could compare to the sight of Sookie's perfect breasts, real and warm and right in front of me. I lifted my hand to touch, and then thought I should ask her before just grabbing. "Sookie, can I…"

In answer, she guided my hand towards her breast and showed me how to squeeze lightly so that it brought her pleasure and didn't feel like a mammogram. Her hand continued to guide me, our thumbs running across her nipple and flicking gently as her peaks hardened, and I wanted desperately to suck on them. I decided to just go for it and took her right nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pebbled flesh, and was rewarded with a moan from Sookie.

"Oh, Eric…that feels so good. Bite…just a little...ungh..." Her noises became incoherent as I gently nibbled on her breasts, and I was elated that my hands and mouth were eliciting such a reaction from the goddess lying beside me.

Sookie's hands were all over my body, stroking my back and running through my hair. When I moved back up to capture her mouth again, her hands went to my pants (which were still unbuttoned) and she began to push them down along with my boxers. She nudged me onto my back, hovered over me and removed my jeans, then straddled my waist with only the thin material of her swimsuit bottoms separating us. I could feel the heat radiating from her core as she rocked her hips against me, and again I had to concentrate to keep from coming.

I had read an article in Playboy (yes, they have articles) about touching a woman between her legs, to make sure she was "ready", so I thought I should do that. I shifted Sookie to my side, untied the strings at the sides of her swimsuit, and removed the thin black material before moving my fingers tentatively towards the slick wetness that was Sookie. She moaned in encouragement, and I grew a little bolder as I stroked questioningly. I found a spot that seemed to be a sensitive bundle of nerves, and realized it must be her clit. I rubbed small circles over it, which seemed to go over well judging by the noises Sookie made.

I moved my fingers lower and found her opening, wet with arousal. She moaned her approval "Oh yes, Eric, put those long fingers to good use!"

I paused, uncertain of what to do next, and Sookie opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Your future girlfriends are going to thank me…here's what you do." She directed me to put two fingers inside of her while rubbing her clit with my thumb, and I played around until I got the hang of moving the fingers in sync. "OK, now curl your fingers a little…OH YES, ERIC!" Sookie writhed and arched next to me and the muscles of her core squeezed my fingers, signaling her release. I was amazed, and so grateful that she was open about what felt good so I could learn how to please her.

When she recovered a little, she leaned over to her nightstand, and I briefly wondered what she was doing until I saw the foil packet in her hand. I took it from her and ripped it open, and I rolled the condom on. Thank God for the banana thing they made us do in health class, I knew how to do that part at least.

Sookie laid back and opened her legs in invitation, and I moved between them. I rubbed my sheathed cock against her warm wetness a few times before finding her entrance and sliding slowly inside. I held still for a moment, savoring the new sensations before I gave in to the urge to start thrusting gently in and out. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, being so surrounded by warmth and tightness. My best fantasy of Sookie couldn't even come close to this feeling, and it completely took my breath away.

Sookie gave a running commentary of encouragement that provided delicious torture as I delighted in pleasing her but struggled to keep my orgasm at bay "Oh God, Eric, I love your huge cock…ohhh…you feel so good inside of me!"

I began to thrust a little harder, and her moaning increased so I figured that was a good sign. She felt so fucking good around me, clenching her muscles as I was buried in her, and all too soon I couldn't hold back my orgasm any longer. I came in long, pulsing waves and made some noises that might have been embarrassing if I could find the will to care. I collapsed to the side of Sookie, and she smiled and rubbed my back.

"So?" she teased. "What did you think?"

I couldn't find words to describe the way I felt, completely relaxed and sated, so I just smiled and kissed her gently. We lay in each other's arms quietly for what could have been minutes or hours, just reveling in the pleasure we had shared. Finally, the spell was broken when my stomach growled, and Sookie's echoed soon after. We both laughed, and Sookie broke our embrace to get out of bed and slip on a silk robe.

"Come on, I'll make us some lunch," she said. I pulled on my boxers and my jeans and followed her to the kitchen. I sat on a barstool at the counter while she made some sandwiches and sliced fruit. We ate in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other and trading smiles but not really knowing what to say.

"Eric," Sookie began, and my stomach clenched at her serious tone. "I owe you an explanation. I am married, after all, but my husband…Bill," she said the name with distaste. "Anyway, he's not around very much. I thought he loved me at first, but he's made it pretty clear that I'm basically his trophy wife, only good as arm candy for events and such. He stashed me here and plays house with the woman he really loves in Seattle." She studied the counter, and I saw a small tear escape her eye.

"Sookie, you don't need to explain. Actually, last night I talked to Pam and she told me the whole story. I don't understand how that bastard doesn't see what an incredible treasure he has in you, and it's just not right that he tricked you into a false marriage knowing full well he didn't intend to keep his vows." I began to tremble in rage at the thought of Bill Compton breaking Sookie's heart, and I had to breathe deeper to calm myself.

"Really?" she brightened. "You asked Pam about me?"

"Well, yeah… I was curious as to what a gorgeous woman like you was doing with nasty old Bill Compton, so I sort of casually inquired."

"Eric, can I tell you something?" I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "When I came to your house for Thanksgiving, I really felt a connection to you somehow. Not in a gross way, I mean, I know you were only 13, but still, there was something there. And then when you showed up yesterday, looking all buff and grown up, it was almost too good to be true."

"And then you caught me jacking off in your bathroom because I couldn't resist your incredible hotness…" I joked, and we laughed together.

"Seriously, though," I said, "I know exactly what you mean. Seeing you dancing that day was probably the best five minutes of my young teen years, and I thought about it a lot." Always with my lotion and Kleenex handy, but she didn't need to know that.

She smiled, catching the hidden meaning behind my words but graciously didn't force me to explain what I meant.

I moved towards her, feeling my arousal growing again as I thought about all that time spent fantasizing about the woman currently standing in front of me in a sexy silk robe. A sexy silk robe with a slim tie that would be so easy to undo, and then the robe would fall open, and then…

Sookie saw the heat in my eyes and smiled. "Oh, so now that you're 'experienced' you want to try out other venues, huh? Let me show you the fun you can have on a kitchen counter…"

* * *

We spent the rest of the summer talking and fucking and laughing together during my weekly visits and whenever else I could sneak away to see her. The koi pond got finished eventually, and we spent a good amount of time just sitting by it and talking. After she learned more about my fantasy, Sookie even answered the door one day in a blue sports bra and shorts with "Love is a Battlefield" playing in the background. We barely got the door closed before I was inside her, living out all of my youthful fantasies.

In the back of our minds, we always knew fall was coming and with it my departure to school, so we tried not to get too attached. Still, on my last visit before I left for college, I noticed a few tears rolling from Sookie's eyes when she thought I wasn't looking. I took her in my arms and comforted her, silently wishing that I could save her from her loneliness and her loveless marriage but knowing that it wasn't my battle to fight.

We made love one last time, slow and sweet (for I had learned to appreciate the nuances in speed and technique) and I kissed her languidly before finally leaving. I couldn't help but feel a loss as I drove away, knowing that I was leaving the woman of my fantasies for an unknown world, but I vowed to make the best of the situation and enjoy my freshman year of college.

* * *

_Eight months later_

I rushed back to the dorms after completing my last final, ecstatic to have finished my freshman year of college. It had been a shit-ton of work, but lots of fun complete with parties and new friends. Yes, there had been other women in my bed, but in the back of my mind I compared them to Sookie and they always fell short. I grabbed the bags I had already packed and said goodbye to my roommate Clancy before jumping in a taxi and heading for the airport.

I was surprised how much I was looking forward to going home for the summer – I really enjoyed Boston, but I had decided there was something about Louisiana that would always feel like home to me. Once the cab was underway, I pulled out my cell phone and made the call I'd been looking forward to for months.

"Hello, Ms. LeClerc? It's Eric Northman. Do you still need landscapers for the summer? I'd be happy to pick up my old route…"

- the end-


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a note to let you know that "Digging In" has been selected as a finalist in the Poppin' Cherries contest! I am so excited and honored to be chosen, especially among so many great entries. Please go to:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries

to read all of the seven fabulous finalists, and then click on the poll to vote for your two favorites. Voting is only open until 12/29, so hurry!

Thanks for all the reviews – I wish I could send Eric the landscaper to work in all of your yards! Happy Holidays, everyone!

~ Jen


End file.
